


Keeping a Snowball Warm

by Sparrow (hersilentlanguage)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Carlos dresses like a penguin in winter (change my mind), Drabble, Fluff, Jay is warm and gives good hugs, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Snow, rated T for exactly one (1) swear word, title stolen from some BBC Earth thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow
Summary: A 500 word drabble about Jay and Carlos going out to see the sunset while on vacation at a mountain resort in winter.“We left too early,” Carlos grumbled into his scarf, practically frowning at the slow-burning sunset.“Yeah, well…” Jay crossed his arms behind his head, grinning widely at the snow-topped pines that dotted the landscape, upper branches flecked with gold. “Can’t say I make you late foreverything…”
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Keeping a Snowball Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, so my excuse for this spontaneous cuteness is... my hand slipped? Enjoy. ;)

That winter’s day had been clear and bright, but no less freezing for the sun.

Carlos’ lips were chapped from the cold, and his teeth were chattering as he stood atop a small rise, struggling to appreciate the beauty of the view. Jay, beside him, had half-undressed on their way up here. He’d unzipped his jacket, unwrapped his scarf, and stuffed his gloves into his pockets, rolling his eyes good-naturedly at Carlos’ dry remarks about how he “must want frostbite for Christmas.”

Carlos looked like an over-stuffed penguin in his several black-and-white layers, barely able to bend his arms enough to hug himself. _Too fucking cute,_ Jay thought as he stole another glance, trying hard not to stare. He wasn’t about to admit that he’d dragged Carlos out into the cold just to see him like this (and, okay, sure, maybe a little for the fireside cuddles and hot chocolate to follow).

“We left too early,” Carlos grumbled into his scarf, practically frowning at the slow-burning sunset.

“Yeah, well…” Jay crossed his arms behind his head, grinning widely at the snow-topped pines that dotted the landscape, upper branches flecked with gold. “Can’t say I make you late for _everything…”_

Carlos huffed at that, turning to fix Jay with an unimpressed look. “I think I actually hate you.”

“I’m flattered,” Jay replied, still grinning as he looked back at Carlos, who had just started marching in place, trying to stay warm. “Hey, come here,” said Jay, his grin softening into a smile as he reached for Carlos’ mittened hand, able to feel him trembling through the thick fabric. “I’ll warm you up.”

Carlos nodded, coming around to press himself into Jay’s chest, shivering hard. He curled his arms around Jay’s waist as much as he could with the bulk of their coats, then pressed his forehead against Jay’s soft woollen sweater, breathing out a sigh. “Evil, how’re you always so warm?” he muttered.

Chuckling, Jay pulled Carlos in closer—one hand on the small of his back, the other tight around his shoulders. “Y’know, it almost sounds like you’re complaining,” Jay responded with a teasing lilt.

“M’not complaining,” said Carlos, his voice coming slightly muffled as he smushed his face against Jay’s sweater. “Just wanna know…” He arched his toes to get higher, where he was able to nuzzle his red-tinged nose into the crook of Jay’s neck—a spot of warm, tanned flesh left exposed by his undone scarf. “…for science.” Carlos pressed a kiss there, dry and tickling from how weathered his lips were.

“Mm,” said Jay as he looked out over the sun-streaked winter landscape. His gaze trailed down the path they had taken up the hillside from the ring of cabins below. He could see their footsteps—deep impressions in the snow, side by side—and the yellow-burning windows of the place they would return to when the dark began to settle in. “Maybe I’m just lucky,” he murmured, propping his chin atop Carlos’ head with a smile, breathing in the scent of ginger and chocolate. “Who knows?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for lots more Descendants content: @hersilentlanguage


End file.
